Pesadilla
by Silverhell
Summary: Este es un pequeño songfic dedicado a Lia Kon Neia por su pasado cumplaños... de la cancion Pesadilla de la Oreja de Van Gogh [shounen ai]


**Konichiwa Minna-san nOn**

**Silver dice presente con este nuevo fic, o mejor dicho songfic n.n… diferente pero parecido a todo lo que he escrito… esta basado en la canción "Pesadilla" de la Oreja de Van Gogh **

**Este fic va dedicado a una persona muy especial nOn… una gran escritora… a mi parecer la mejor n.n… y sobretodo, una gran amiga a la que aprecio bastante T.T… y siento que esto no demuestra todo lo que siento non pero es un intento n.n…**

**FELICES 15 AÑOS LIA-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T-T que rápido pasa el tiempo ne?... hace cuanto tiempo que era una pequeña niña T.T… y ahora es toda una mujer ToT… llena de nuevas y duras responsabilidades… solo faltan tres añitos para que sea considerada un miembro activo de la sociedad…. XD como si eso realmente importara o.o… pero esta a punto de entrar en la nueva vida y cerca de su primera crisis de edad… XD pero es divertido n.n**

**Bien, ahora las tan tradicionales mañanitas nOn… aver si me salen n.nUU**

**-carraspeo_- Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el rey David… hoy por ser!!!!! Su cumpleaños se las cantamos/escribimos aquí… Despierta Lia despierta, mira que ya amaneció… los cuervillos graznan y la luna ya se metió… _n.nU el resto queda pendiente porque aun no me la se completa jeje n.nU**

**Bien, aquí le traigo su regalo nOn… no esta muy bueno, y tampoco es mínima mente lo que tenia planeado en primer lugar, pero estas ultimas dos semanas me agrario duro la depresión u.u… y es por eso que creo que me salio bastante extraño ô.ó… El siguiente songfic es un POV de uno de los personajes de Beyblade, menos Kai… asi que los reto a que adivinen de quien es n.n**

**Asi**** que no los entretengo más… Silver espera que le guste su regalo Lia-sama T.T va con todo corazón.**

**BEYBLADE NO ME PERTENECE, ESTE FIC ESTA HECHO SIN FINES DE LUCRO, POR SIMPLE Y SANA DIVERCION n.n**

**ADVERTENCIA: este fic contiene shounen ai, si no les gusta este género, favor de dar media vuelta y retirarse.**

**GOMEN NASAI DE ANTEMANO POR LA MALA ORTOGRAFIA. **

**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**

Titulo: Pesadilla **  
Autor: Sycke Silverhell "Silver"**

**Dedicatoria: Lia Kon Neia**

**Pareja: ¿? x Kai**

**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**

Noche tras noche espero tu llegada, como un sutil fantasma entre la madrugada, sediento de sueños y esperanzas, listo para acurrucarme entre tu vida, esperando, soñando, pero por más que espero, pasan las horas, días y semanas, tan rápido con las gotas de agua surcan el cielo durante una tormenta… como la tormenta que ahora salpica mi alma, desdichada, sin sentido, adolorida por todo lo que siente, pero deseando que recuerdes que hay alguien esperando por ti, y ese alguien soy Yo…

¿O es que acaso ya no me recuerdas?... Ya no recuerdas a ese ser que te idolatraba como a un dios, que seguía fielmente tus pasos tratando de imitarte, más nunca igualarte… porque es imposible igualar la perfección… y eso es lo que me limita… la imposibilidad de que me veas de la misma manera… ya que no he de ser más que uno más de todos aquellos ilusos que han intentado llegar hasta ti, y que por más que lo busquen no lo han conseguido… porque nadie puede tenerte… nadie puede obtener el corazón de un dios de hielo… Nadie… ni siquiera yo…

**_¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬_**

**_Corre, déjalo atrás  
no busques la razón,  
¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬_**

A veces trato de olvidar todo lo que paso, todo ese dolor, esa falta de control!!, ya no se que hacer, cada día que pasa trato de dejar de recordar, pero más vivos vuelven esos tormentos nocturnos, como espectros infernales que desean devorar mi corazón, pero… ¿Qué caso tiene luchar ya? No puedo vivir al seguir pensando en ti, pero cuando trato de alejarte de mi existencia, tus recuerdos me golpean furiosos, molestos de intentar distanciarlos… ya no se que hacer!!! Y me tienen arto!!... ¿Pero es gracioso sabes? A pesar de querer olvidarte, cada vez que pienso en alejar de mi mente tu recuerdo, es volver a revivir todo aquello… sentir por unos días tu cariño, aquel que lo reservabas para pocos… para nadie…

Deseo correr y gritar como un loco, libre de esta dolorosa pero deliciosa opresión… el saber que nunca serás mío, pero no olvidar que estuve por conseguirlo… pero… soy demasiado débil a lo que gustas, demasiado suave para que me entiendas… he tratado de ser fuerte, frió, pero con solo verte observándome… todo aquello se torna en hipócritas punzadas, dolorosas… todo se derrumba antes de recordar… De recordar que no soy lo que deseo aparentar… que no soy lo que desearías que fuera… que no soy merecedor de tu presencia… Eso es algo que veo claramente en tu mirada hacia mi… veo cariño si, pero no más del que yo te profeso, ni de la misma manera… No soy más que un recuerdo borroso en tu corazón… un recuerdo que no significo nada más que una efímera preocupación… una muestra de debilidad… Es por eso que debo alejarme… Tomar mi distancia ante el inminente deseo de correr a tus brazos… y saber que seré crudamente rechazado y emocionalmente destrozado… Porque para ti… no soy más, que uno más.

**_¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬_**

**_El miedo no acepta excusas,  
no tiene compasión._**

**_¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬_**

¿Recuerdas aquellos momentos?… soy un cobarde ¿verdad?, un simple mortal que se dejo seducir por el deseo de estar a tu lado, y caí, caí tan profundamente como muchos otros lo han hecho, bajo el encanto de tu profunda mirada carmín, tan distante y oscura… como un tesoro inalcanzable que con solo verlo te hechiza y obliga a obtenerlo, a sentirlo cerca… auque fuese unos segundos… pero que al estar a punto de la dicha, cruelmente se transforma en filo, destruyendo la mente y el corazón, dejándome sumido en un mar de incertidumbre, temeroso, asustado, como un cachorro el cual a sido abandonado por su amo.

Sin saber que hacer… con un frió sentimiento de temor… no… eso que sentí no fue simple temor… fue el más desgarrador de los terrores… sentí el horror en alma propia, al saberme abandonado pero sin realmente serlo… saber que podía estar contigo pero sin estarlo… Tan cerca, pero tan lejos… no hay peor sentimiento… y, cada vez que veía que alguien más se te acercaba, con la misma intención que mi tan ansioso corazón… sentía una molesta punzada, tan potente que me hacia actuar, imprudente, algo usual en mi, si, pero más común desde que te conocí, desde que comencé amar… y a vivir con el dolor de ser quizá correspondido, pero no de la misma manera, no con la misma intensidad… no con un verdadero sentimiento, sino con una falsa sensación que no me para de torturar.

  
**_¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬_**

**_No dejes que te atrape a ti,  
huye de esta ilusión.  
¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬_**

Conozco tu corazón, tu forma de pensar, tu forma de actuar, no por nada fuimos compañeros, fuimos amigos… y fuimos amantes… es por eso que se lo que ahora sientes, bajo esa espesa capa de hielo que te forjas, manteniendo el calido dulce en tu interior… pero tan profundo que casi pareciese un demonio aprisionado… atrapado bajo tu frialdad e indiferencia, pero ansiado de calor humano… del deseo de libertad… y escapando de su molesta prisión, tomando el completo control de tu voluntad… dejándote llevar por esas inmundas emociones, que lo único que te provocan es el deseo de más y más… y con cada día que se libera te es más difícil volver a retenerlo… y no te queda más que… nuevamente… dejarte querer.

Es difícil para mi llegar a pensar si en algún momento signifique algo real para ti, o si solamente fue un deseo pasajero que tu coraza no dejaría volver a ingresar… que no permitiría volver a entrar en lo más profundo de tu desconocido corazón… en llegar a ser más que un simple bulto en tu almohada…

La resignación es todo lo que me queda, lo que me liga a dejar de batallar, a alejarme de lo que respecta mis sentimientos, y deseando ya no volver a caer en la tentación… no volver a vivir ese lejano recuerdo que aun me golpea por las noches… que ni es mis sueños me deja descansar… porque se que no soy el único que sufre, tu también lo haces… se lo que sientes… te culpas por tu debilidad en esos momentos… pero nadie más te culpa… solo tú.

  
**_¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬_**

**_Cuando una pesadilla  
te atrapa, la maldad  
te cubre con su manto negro  
y te arrastra sin parar.  
¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬_**

Noche tras noche… mis labios recitan tu nombre… en una amarga canción… en un mudo deseo de amor… en una señal de un adiós.

Hice todo por ti, entregue mi alma y mi vida e incluso mi felicidad… me deje llevar por la más profunda oscuridad, por el deseo de poder… de poder ser como tú… pero mi habilidad no es la misma… me deje vencer, me deje caer… me deje tentar, y eso fue lo que me alejo… corriste a mi lado a socorrerme… en un dulce gesto de preocupación y reproche… pero solo eso… no llego más allá… a pesar de que me entregué entero a ti sin miramientos… con la más ferviente alegría a cada roce de tu pálida piel… pero todo aquello quedo en el antes… y hoy es un después… un tiempo demasiado lejano a aquello que ocurrió… y que podría ser repetido, pero no con la misma intensidad, no con el mismo sentimiento… ahora ya estas más lejos de mi de lo que desearía… yo mismo me preste a tu abandono… y por más que duela… se que es lo que debió pasar. Nunca debí haber llegado, haber amado, haber sufrido, haber perdido.

  
**_¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬_**

**_No dejes que te atrape a ti,  
huye de esta ilusión.  
¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬_**

No dejes que esto se vuelva a repetir… no te dejes atrapar, no permitas que este infierno desmedido te vuelva a capturar, no deseo que me busques más, ni que me recuerdes solo cuando me necesitas, solo cuando te sientes confundido, solo cuando requieres mi presencia… No me hagas vivir en esta degradante situación, el esperar tu llegada cada noche, y dormir solo en la frialdad de una tempestuosa soledad… porque ya no me queda más… que ser uno más.

Cada vez que pienso en ello, mis entrañas se retuercen, acongojado con este vivido recuerdo, tal cual si fuera el ayer… y que realmente lo es… porque eso se ha quedado en el pasado… tus esporádicas visitas se han anulado… dejándome en un mar sin sal, sin ese toque agridulce que me obsequiabas… y que tan celosamente conservaba… aunque no lo creas aun recuerdo a la perfección cada momento, cada segundo vivido… y, a pesar del daño, no lo cambiaria por mil horas de ensueño. Porque más que un sueño… fuiste mi pesadilla, pero una que recuerdo incontables veces, día y noche, a sol y sombra. Porque para mi… tu si fuiste especial… especialmente doloroso.

  
**_¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬_**

**_Despiértate, olvídalo,  
Aquello nunca sucedió,  
Todo fue una ilusión.  
¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬_**

Llego a pensar que aquello nunca sucedió, que fue solo una ilusión, pero ¿que gano con mentirme?, ¿que gano con presionar más la llaga contra mi corazón?… ya no se que decir, ya no se que pensar, ya no se como actuar… no me queda más que aparentar… crearme otra máscara de hipocresía… algo que de ti hube logrado aprender, una de mil lecciones que me enseñaste, no con palabras, no con acciones, simplemente con emociones… frías y distantes. La superficial indiferencia, la mayor maestra de la vida, la que me mostraste día a día, con cada gesto pasajero…

Millares de emociones aglomeradas, sin llegar a ser procesadas, no puedo entender, y no deseo hacerlo… tu mirada me lo decía, me hacia callar ante la vista, dulce y gentil en escasa intimidad, fría y solemne en la austeridad frente a los demás… y entre ellos varias miradas se posan en ti, con el mismo roto corazón… pero ¿Cómo culparte?... fuimos nosotros quienes sucumbimos ante la majestuosidad de tu vuelo, ante la sensualidad de tu apariencia, y caímos como moscas en la miel atraídas por tu indiferencia y ser inalcanzable. Creer que podíamos llegar… pero todo aquello se quedo en ilusión… en una vana pesadilla… pesadilla inolvidable.

  
**_¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬_**

**_Es tan frío ese sudor  
que te llega a recorrer  
todo el cuerpo mientras duermes,  
mientras piensas en volver.  
¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬_**

¿Alguna vez piensas en mi?... ¿en lo que fue?, ¿en lo que es?, ¿en lo que pudo llegar a ser?... realmente lo dudo, porque el deseo es solo eso… mis deseos no opacan los tuyos, mis intereses no llegan a tus oídos… cuando mucho llegare a ser un recuerdo… agridulce memoria, una llaga en tu pecho, un trofeo en tu libido… y una punzada de culpabilidad en tu conciencia… pero no soy solo yo… muchos más atropellan tu sendero, porque en tu vida no fui más… que uno más.

Noche tras noche es un martirio… odio, dolor y rencor… pero no hacia ti, no hacia mi, simplemente a la habitación… como un reproche confidente, a la luna pretenciosa, observadora… y al mismo aire acusador que persigue mis recuerdos buscando llevarlos hasta el cielo, pero los retengo… los mantengo atesorados… los conservo sin aparentar motivo, sin desear hacerlo… quizás… solo quizás… como una lección de vida… un recordatorio para no volver a caer… una pesadilla hoy, puede ahorrarte malos sueños el mañana.

  
**_¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬_**

**_Escúchalo, lo oirás llegar,  
te intentará engañar.  
¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬_**

Llamas rojas me persiguen… me acosan hasta el alma, envolviéndome en la nada, ahogándome en mis sueños… deseando regresar… volver a la realidad. Pero en el fondo he de admitir que esto es gustoso a mi existir, vivir en el dolor… morir en el amor… el dolor es amor, el amor es dolor… y todo esto no es más que una agridulce pesadilla… un motivo de dolor, un motivo de tristeza… un camino a la soledad… un sendero lleno de rosas… espinosas, venenosas… que se incrustan en la piel… taladrando en la memoria, abarcando la agonía.

Aun me parece escucharte llegar… romper el silencio con tus pasos… engañar la vida con tus labios, alejar el dolor con tu mirada… pero después de eso no queda ni la nada… ni siquiera un el rastro de tu aroma… te lo llevas todo… cada fragmento, cada alegre sentimiento… dejándome en un hoyo depresivo… en la soledad de una desdicha… en tu más profunda oscuridad… y a pesar de ello… no te culpo… no me culpo.

  
**_¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬_**

**_Sientes que tu alma  
vuelve a visitar  
esa cama que dejaste  
anoche sin avisar.  
¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬_**

Ya me he acostumbrado al abandono, a la ausencia de la vida, de tu vida… ya no siento tu preocupación, ya no veo más en tu corazón… ya no puedo percibir todo aquello con la misma necesidad… han pasado ya los meses desde tu ultima mirada… desde tu ultima caricia… desde tu ultimo gesto clemente. ¿Es que acaso ya no me necesitas?, ¿o es que ya encontraste a quien te llena por completo?... ¿puedes acaso controlarte?... si así es el caso, me alegro por ti, me alegro por él… porque ya no me necesitas… ya no estas solo…

He aquí donde tu recuerdo me revive, me hace nuevamente sentirme humano… todo este interminable sendero iluminoso… hasta llegar al fina… todo esto rige mis sentidos, manifiesto de mi corazón… ya que solo me ha quedado… tu punzada de dolor.

Siento que me desvanezco cada día más en este sueño… en esta mítica y agridulce pesadilla… en esa tu vida, en la que yo no fui más… que uno más.

  
**_¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬_**

**_Escúchalo, lo oirás llegar,  
te intentará engañar.  
¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬_**

Dulces noches escuche tus palabras… ahora huecas en mis oídos… pero aferradas a mis sentidos… cada célula de mi ser se estremecía, con cada "te quiero" con cada "me gustas"… con cada vana ilusión en mi memoria… día tras día espere, más nunca me esperance, porque conozco tu corazón, tu forma de pensar y tu forma de actuar… y se que aquello no a más podría llegar, porque yo en tu vida no fui más… que uno más.

Aquella mirada sigue en mi alma clavada, desgarrando mi coraza… alejando mi sonrisa… aquella que decías te gustaba… y que ahora ya no inspira a nada, porque que caso tendría sonreír… la hipocresía se termino… ya no puedo mantenerla, ni siquiera contenerla… ya todo quedo atrás… en mi agridulce pesadilla.

  
**_¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬_**

**_Despiértate, olvídalo,  
aquello nunca sucedió,  
todo fue una ilusión.  
¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬_**

Al despertar no puedo recordar… el porque perdí mi serenidad… simplemente me deje caer… y en un abismo me encerré… ya no tiene solución, ya no hay forma de volver, tu mirada se alejo y perdí mi corazón…

Lo que fue un sueño en el pasado, se volvió mi tormento día a día, ya no existe el sueño, ni el cariño… ni siquiera una luz de tu presencia… me olvidaste por completo, me alejaste de tu vida… ¿Qué soy yo ahora?... otra llaga en tu conciencia… otra banalidad sin importancia… otro recuerdo hacia el olvido… porque ahora ya no vivo… solo sueño, en mi agridulce pesadilla, porque ya no fui más… que uno más.

Uno mas de una interminable lista de ilusos que siquiera soñaron con tener lo que recibí, algunos lo gozaron, otros mas ni siquiera una mirada helada de tus sangrantes ojos obtuvieron… tan helados… pero a la vez tan encendida como tu mismo fuego… caliente, ardiente, tan quemante que incinera los sentidos, pero intensamente embriagadora… y malditamente adictiva y nociva… imposible de resistir… solo para continuamente volver a caer…

  
**_¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬_**

**_No, no es verdad,  
¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬_**

La verdad ya regreso, y mi pobre sueño se termino, la ilusión la vi marchar… porque ya es mi hora de despertar… no se que debo hacer, no se que camino tomar… mi luz ya se extinguió… cuando recibí tu adiós.

He aquí que digo adiós, y desmiento lo que soy. Por mas duro que me trate de aparentar… no puedo omitir todo lo que paso… así en contra de mi ser… ya no puedo sostener mas esta falsedad en mi sonrisa… a cada mueca resbala una lagrima… y mis ojos ya están por secarse… cansados de no haber podido llegar a ser mas… que uno mas.

**_¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬_**

**_Todo es un sueño,  
¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬_**

Ya no puedo distinguir lo que debo de seguir, lo que es mi realidad y la barrera del soñar… solo me queda el tratar de olvidar… aunque ya ni mi deseo lo amerite… porque estarás siempre incrustado en cada llaga… de agridulce pesadilla.

**_¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬_**

**_Pero es real,  
¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬_**

He de admitir, que muchas veces me creí soñando, gloriado por tener lo que muchos han deseado… por ser observado por tus rojas gemas… no con ira ni indiferencia… sino con cariño y preocupación… fue poco el tiempo, pero fue mi realidad… una dulce realidad… por creerme especial… pero pronto todo termino… todo el dulce se trasformo en ácido… al saberme no mas… que uno mas.

**_¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬_**

**_Dime tú,  
reina del mal,  
¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬_**

Aun puedes escucharme… estoy seguro, pero… ¿Por qué un pudiste decírmelo en cara?... ¿Por qué simplemente te fuiste alejando?... quizás, si hubiera tenido el valor… mi corazón no estaría sollozando en tu mar de indiferencia… en un reclusorio oculto en las profundidades de tu mente… mi recuerdo ya se te desvaneció, y no quedo sino mundana preocupación… en ocasionales llamadas… frías y heladas… solo para recordar que el sueño termino… dejándome sumido… en esta mi agridulce pesadilla…

**_¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬_**

**_Cuando voy yo a despertar_**

**_¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬_**

Quizás llegue un momento… en que sea ya mi hora… los sueños no son para siempre, en algún momento se habrá de despertar… tu recuerdo aun permanecerá aferrado a mi memoria para el resto de mi razón… porque he llegado a creer que a causa de esta errónea obsesión… mi mente se siente colapsar… y no sabría adivinar cuanto mas podría soportar… es por eso que quiero despertar… saber que eso nunca paso… que nunca ame, que nunca sufrí… que nunca perd

Por eso te pido que me respondas…

Por favor dime Kai… si fui para ti más… que uno más…

**_¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬_**

**_OWARI_**

**_¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬_**

****

**Que les pareció? o.o… raro ne? n.n… pero estaba durmiendo en el autobús cuando escuche la canción y no pude evitar pensar en ese personaje n.n… y como ven, a quien va dirigido es a Hiwatari-sama… Lia-sama!!!!!! ¿Qué le pareció? ¿le gusto? ¿no le gusto? T.T le puse todo mi corazoncito y sentimiento T-T… como dije estaba depresiva en esos momentos n.nU**

**Como dije al comienzo del fic… los reto a todos a que descubran quien es el de estos pensamientos jiji n.nU**

**o.o**** Ya es tarde, me retiro deseándoles buen día/tarde/noche y espero que tenga una linda fiesta Lia-sama n.n, va de corazón**

**Sayorara**

**Se despide de ustedes Silver n-**


End file.
